


Case: 4357 63

by Mrr_Comatose



Category: NCIS
Genre: Abuse, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Explicit Language, Hate Crimes, Hate Speech, Hatred of police officers, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Past Abuse, Rape, Sex Trafficking, Undercover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrr_Comatose/pseuds/Mrr_Comatose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Dinozzo is asked to work undercover to capture those who are involved in a sex trafficking ring. </p><p>Guys, please please please do not read if you are not mentally prepared. I'm a graphic writer. The first chapter is not going to be as bad as the chapters to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Undercover?

     Tony’s eyes glaze over as he zones out of what is happening to him. He is so numb to what is happening to him. He can barely feel the blood trickling down his inner thigh, the red liquid mixed with spit and lube. He feels void of everything. All he can think of now is that he should’ve said no.

 

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

 

**72 HOURS EARLIER**

 

     “DiNozzo, we want you to go undercover. You’re the best undercover, and frankly, the only hope we’ve got at shutting this sex trading ring down.” Vance says to him as he thumbs through the file. He looks at the pictures, swallowing the lump that has formed in this throat. “How many are there?” He says softly, not looking up from the picture of the little boy. He notices the hand shaped bruises all over the boy and can’t miss the rope around his tiny wrists. “Close to 50 missing boys in the DC area alone. We need you, DiNozzo.” Vance states plainly.  Dinozzo is quiet for a moment. “I’ll do it.” He closes the file, laying it on Vance’s desk and walking out of the man’s office. 

  
  


♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

**48 HOURS EARLIER**

 

     Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs is pissed. Not just his usual grumpy, second-B-for-bastard Gibbs, but livid. He swings the door open to Vance’s office, moving swiftly towards the younger man. He throws the file down on his desk, it falling open to the case that just earlier today, Vance had bestowed onto Gibbs’ senior Field Agent. “What the hell were you thinking? Were you even thinking at all!?! With his past!” 

     Vance shakes his head. “Gibbs, you know that he is the best. We needed him to do this! Think of all those childr---” Vance is interrupted by Gibbs’ cursing him, calling him every name in the book. “So you thought it was a good idea to send in a man who was sold to the highest paying buyer by his own father into a sex trafficking ring?! What if it had been Jackie? Would you have sent her?” Something passes through those steel blue eyes that Vance had never saw in the man before. “Gibbs.. Are you implying that you and DiNozzo have more than just a professional relationship?” Gibbs shakes his head. “What the hell does that matter? We havent heard from him. He was supposed to check in yesterday! He was supposed to pose as a buyer. We should’ve heard from him by now!”

 

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

      Tony can faintly make out the soft red light that blinks every few seconds. He rubs his face, groggily sitting up. Pain shoots from his ass, causing his eyes to water. His body is dirty, bright red and purple bruises hinting from under the grime on his paled skin. There is a nasty taste in his mouth and he wished painfully for water. He looks around the room, his eyes landing on the shine of metal around his ankle. The thick metal cuff is linked to the wall by heavy duty chain. He glares at the metal object that’s holding him, binding him to the concrete wall. The edge of the cuff digs into his foot, grinding against the thin flesh, into the bone. The metal feels cold, though it is warmed from his body. He shivers, his naked form exposed to the damp, cold air. He closes his eyes again, knowing one thing.  _ He was going to die down here. _


	2. With no luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would say sorry.. but sorry isn't enough..
> 
> Sorry for such a short chapter.. Only so much of it I can take at once. Being the victim of sexual assault is a tough thing to deal with, even if it was years ago.

     He screams has the man shoves the large metal toy into him over and over. Blood drips from him, falling into a small puddle on the cold floor. The blow to his back is hard, a blunt edge hitting his ribs, he groans.The man grins. “I know you’re a pig. A fucking navy cop. Nothing is going to save you now.” The man lays the blood covered toy on the floor, spitting in his hand and massaging his erection. He pushes into Tony, a low groan escaping him. The sound disgusts Tony but he stays quiet, hoping that no more blows come. The shackle on his ankle bites into his already raw skin as the man fucks him. He lets his mind slip away as he is violated. 

 

**32 HOURS EARLIER**

 

     Gibbs is dangerously calm now, trying to put a trace on Tony’s car or cellphone. Nothing. His car hadn't moved and the phone was off. Gibbs threw his phone in frustration. It hit the front of Tony’s desk, shattering. McGee flinched. He honestly didnt understand why the boss was acting like this. Tony was probably fine. It was Tony, he was always fine. Hell, he was probably sipping beer with the suspects, invading their ranks. He was probably playing them like fiddles. He felt Gibbs’ blue gaze on him and he swallowed hard. “McGee, Find him! NOW!” The silver-headed man stormed out, probably to get coffee.

 

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

     His cock dived deep into the pig beneath him. “Fifthly navy Swine.” He growled through gritted teeth. He thrust harder, digging his nails into the cop’s golden tanned skin. The scent of blood filled his senses and he grinned, wiping sweat from his brow with a dirty forearm as he thrust deeper. He grunted with pleasure, gripping his fucktoy’s hips. He felt his orgasm approaching quickly and picked up his pace, emptying his seed into Tony. He pulled out, wiping the blood and cum off his softening cock. “Night Night, Pig.” He picked up the bat, pulling back and swinging. The wood splintered as it collided with Tony’s head. He watched as the cop sank down to the floor, unconscious. 


	3. Rookie Mistake

 

     Tony woke to a throbbing body and his right eye matted shut. He touched his head, his fingers flinching at the feeling of hardened dry blood on his forehead. He winced, looking around. The room began to spin and he felt himself vomiting before passing out again. 

  
  


**24 HOURS EARLIER**

 

     Gibbs felt like he couldn’t breathe as he twisted the ring on his finger. He just couldn’t bare to take it off now, even if it meant outing their secret. He closed his eyes, praying to whatever higher being that was out there to save Tony. That's all he could think about. Before he even had it decided in his head he was bounding up the stairs. Vance’s assistant yelling at him was a faint sound to him as he swung open the door. He grabbed Vance by the shirt and pulled him close. His blue eyes were cold as ice, mean. “It's been 48 hours Leon and you haven’t found him yet. If something has happened to him, I’ll kill you.” He steps back, his hands shaking with anger. He can hear his heart pounding, his blood rushing all to fast through his body. He couldn’t breathe. He held his hand up, turning and walking away from the man. The light caught the smooth silver band, reflecting the light. 

 

     Leon stood there in shock, long after Gibbs had left. That had been a wedding ring. He shook his head. “It can’t be.” He pulled out Gibbs’ folder he kept in his desk, not knowing when the man would spring “early retirement” on him again. Sure enough under “Relationships”, Anthony DiNozzo was listed as spouse and next of kin. He shook his head, cursing himself. But it wasn’t his fault. This sex trafficking ring needed to be shut down and Tony was the best of the best. Tony would have to suck it up if he wanted to keep his job. 

 

     McGee was typing fastly as Gibbs stalked into the Bullpen. “Update McGee. Stat.” He flinched at the tone in the older mans voice, typing even quicker. He pulled up all he had on the case, casting it onto the large tv screen. He watched as Gibbs’ eyes scanned over the information. “This is all you’ve got?!” Gibbs growled at the probationary agent. “Uh yeah boss. Are we even sure that Tony is missing? He’s probably just playing with us right now. You know how he is with practical jokes. He's probably sitting somewhere, drinking a beer and laughing to himself while he’s working. I’m going to get some coffee.” 

  
     That had been the wrong thing to say, he thought to himself as cold blue eyes bore through him. “He hasn’t checked in in 48 hours and you think that he is playing with us? Tony is smarter than that, he knows that keeping in touch is crucial. He wouldn’t make a rookie mistake.” The words stung. They hit hard. Gibbs was referring to him shooting an undercover cop. It had been a rookie mistake on his part. There was no gun, and the cop had announced himself. He had made a fool of not only himself, but to NCIS and Gibbs’ himself. He closed his eyes. “I-I’m sorry Boss. I’ll get back to work. We’ll find him.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for the next chapter. If you have claustrophobia(Fear of small/closed in spaces) or taphophobia(Fear of being buried alive) , please don't read unless you are sure that you can handle it. 
> 
> But anyway, thanks everyone for the feedback. I'm really enjoying writing this one C:


	4. Phone Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to keep it from being too graphic.
> 
> Remember, you can go around five to ten, depending on the person, without air before falling unconscious. With the weight of the dirt, that decreases the time because of the pressure on the chest. you would literally be crushed to death within around ten to fifteen minutes.

**Friday June 27th, 11 P.M** : 

     Tony felt himself being drug up the stairs. Each step dug into his side, and he groaned. The movement stopped and he was pulled up into a standing position by his hair. “Walk, you filth.” He heard a raspy voice command and he slowly did as he was told, the pain in his head causing him to be dizzy. He staggered slightly but continued up the stairs for what seemed like a century. 

 

**12 HOURS EARLIER**

 

     All the phones in the bullpen began to ring. Gibbs grabbed the phone. There was rough, troubled breathing on the other. “Agent Gibbs, who is this?” 

There was silence. Gibbs growled, “Answer me damnit.” 

     “Boss, you have to save me. Ransom. Three million before Midnight.” 

The line went dead. The man turned to look at McGee. “Did you get it?” 

     “Somewhat boss. We got a 500 mile radius from where the call was made. I couldn’t get any closer. Something was interfering with the signal.” Gibbs was gone by the time McGee finished his sentence. He traced the call. It was a military issued phone. In bold letters under owner was U.S Marine Corp. 

 

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

     Tony was handed a shovel. The shaft was worn and the wood was cold and smooth beneath his tattered palms. The blade of the shovel was blackened from years of use, warm red rust covered parts of the dated metal. He looked around where he was. Crickets chirped in the nearby woods. He could see lightening bugs, their distance glow somehow relaxed him. The grass in the field was tall, the light summer breeze gently blowing the long blades. He began to dig, watching the man with the bat from the corner of his eye. The dirt was red and moist, speckled with black hunks of coal.  _ Red clay, coal.. I’m in North Carolina.  _ He thought to himself. “I never thought I’d die in North Carolina.. Never really liked it here.. I worked my first case with NCIS here.” He smiled, watching the man’s hand twitch on the bat. “Shut up and dig.” The man growled. “If your boss would’ve paid the ransom, you wouldn't be digging your own grave.” Tony shuddered at the thought. He looked around, paying more attention. There were smaller mounds all through the field. He realized he was standing amongst most of the missing children.He lowered his head, suddenly feeling sick to his stomach. 

 

     He looked up at the moon, knowing that it would be his last time seeing it. The field was lit well from the bright blue light that the full moon gave off. He closed his eyes, swallowing the bile in this throat. Suddenly there were hands on his back and he was being pushed into the shallow hole. He hit hard, his vision blurring. Dirt was being tossed in on him. He couldn’t move, his head throbbed painfully. He faintly heard shouting before slipping into unconsciousness. 


	5. Flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EXPLICIT CONTENT INVOLVING CHILD PROSTITUTION AND RAPE.

_      “But daddy, I don’t want to do this.. Please daddy no!” The green eyed boy sobbed. “Daddy please.” He begged his father, but his father only pulled the seven year old forward. “I need the money Tony, now stop acting up and come on.” The older man buckled the boy into the back seat, driving towards a hotel. He pulled out a key card, opening the door to an expensive hotel room. There was an older man inside, about 40. He had salt and pepper colored hair that was still thick and healthy and cold brown eyes.  Tony whimpered quietly, pulling slightly on his father's hand. “Please daddy..” Senior ignored the boy, pulling him forward. He watch as the cold-eyed man wrote a check and handed it to his father. His father turned and walked out of the room quietly. The cold-eyed man turned to the boy, grinning. “Strip out of those clothes and get on your knees in front of him.” His voice was horrid, deep and raspy. It made Tony cringe and back away. The slap across his face shocked him and he looked up with tears in his eyes before doing what he was told.  _

 

_      The man unbuckled his belt, tugging at the zipper and fished out his leaking cock. “You bite me and I’ll kill you.” He growled as he shoved his dick into the little boys mouth. Tony couldn’t help but to gag, squeezing his eyes shut as the man fucked his mouth. The man pulled out of his mouth, grabbing Tony by the hair and tossing him onto the bed. He heard the click of a cap and then he saw white as pain took over his body. He tried to scream but something long and metal was forced into his mouth and strapped behind his head. Tears filled his eyes and he felt blood trickle down his legs. He sobbed, gagging on the thing down his throat. He felt like he was being split in two.He was dazed and almost unconscious when he felt the weight leave his body. A thick wet substance oozed from his body onto the bed. The metal thing was removed from his mouth as he slowly slipped unconscious. _

 

_       He woke to haste hands cleaning him and getting him dressed. He whimpered which caused his father to slap him. “Shut up boy.” The man said softly. “Put your clothes on, now.” He said, throwing the boys clothes carelessly at him. Tears welled in Tony’s eyes as he dressed himself. He could barely move without pain splitting him. He was quick on the drive home, trying to forget everything that had happened to him. When he got home and went to bed, sobbing into his pillow.  _


	6. Putting things in place.

     Tony woke up screaming. He looked around, not knowing where he was. Moving his head made him nauseous. He groaned loudly, head throbbing. Strong hands were touching him. He began to freak out. “Stop stop stop touching me please! Stop touching me!” Tears streaked his face and his vision blurred. “Tony.. It’s just me baby. You’re alright.. I’ve got you. You’re safe.” The familiar voice said softly.  “Safe..” He whimpered, falling back asleep.

 

     Gibbs stood with his hands up, looking down at his husband. He sighed softly and closed his eyes, sitting back down in the chair. Tony looked bad. He was pale and thin, his body was covered in bruises and he had deep cuts and gashes. His leg was broken, along with a major concussion and most of the bones in his right hand were shattered. His nose was broken and his oxygen was low. He was hooked up to at least three IVS, had oxygen in his nose and had him hooked up for a EKG and EEG. Gibbs lightly ran his fingers through Tony’s hair, careful not to bump the large bandage that was wrapped around his head. Tony moved towards the touch, whimpering again. Gibbs smiled softly. “Mine.” He leans over, kissing Tony softly on the lips. He holds the man’s hand, closing his eyes. 

     The team had gotten most of the guys but they weren’t sure if they had gotten them all yet. He hadn’t interrogated them yet. He hadn’t left Tony’s side. He was letting the suspects stew. He let himself relax into the chair, his fingers woven between Tony’s. He hadn’t slept since Tony went missing. He was awoken by Vance, who had an angry expression. “Gibbs, can I speak with you out in the hallway?” 

 

     Gibbs glares but stands up, his wedding ring catching the light. He follows Vance out of the room. “This better be damn important. You’re the reason he’s in that bed right now with all those injuries.” Gibbs snaps coldly. Vance shakes his head. “Why didn't you tell me you two were married? He crosses his arms over his chest. 

 

     “Because A, its none of your business. B, its not against any rules and C, We keep our relationship out of work. I don’t treat him any different than McGee.. Well no, actually.. I’m harder on him, I challenge him more. He’ll be taking over the MCRT when I retire and I need to make sure that he is ready.” His jaw is set, clearly irritated with his boss. 

     “You still should have told me Jethro. And as for blaming me for his injuries, he couldve said no.” Vance cocks his head. Gibbs huffs a laugh. “You know for a fact he wouldn’t let the opportunity pass if it meant saving innocent children. Do you not know what his father did to him as a child? Probably not. All you can see is a man who acts like a child. A class clown. But what you don’t see is the fact that he is hiding behind those traits as a mask. He became a cop to stop people like his father from hurting others. He is the reason that the MCRT is so good. He picked out McGee, he told me to hire Kate. He’s the glue to the team. He’s smart and passionate about what he does. Half the time he's the one who pieces together the case and figures out who did it. I’ve never met anyone like him before. But all you can see is what he wants. You never even thought to look deeper into him. You’ve taken him at face value since you became director. I’m sorry to say it, but you’ve failed not only NCIS, but your own people and one of the greatest agents I’ve ever met by dismissing DiNozzo. “ Gibbs eyes are cold as he chews out Vance. He turns to go back into Tony’s room. “Oh, and by the way. You aren’t welcome here. After i put the sons of bitches away who did this to him, I’m taking my vacation time, and so is Tony. McGee can take time off as well, or he can work cold cases.” With that, the silver-haired man walked back into Tony’s room, leaving Leon standing there speechless.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leooon Vannnce got TOOOOOLLLLD. C:


	7. Not a chapter, just an update.

Hey guys, I know you guys are expecting a chapter but this isnt one. A good friend of mine has agreed to beta for me and im going to be doing some rewriting and editing on this. 

Things have gotten really hectic for me and my family. As I've mentioned in a comment below, my grandfather will be starting Chemo soon. We found out a few weeks ago that he has stage three colon cancer. Along with that, my family has been hit by somekind of stomach bug and have all been sick. Im sorry this update is coming so late, but i plan on having the edited work up as soon as possible. Hang in there with me please. 

Thank you everyone whos read and supported me through this difficult time. This writing has been a way to relieve some stress. Some of these chapters were difficult for me to write due to past experiences but I got through them. Thank you everyone for understanding and I hope you all have a wonderful day. 

Love, Jasper


End file.
